plane crash
by QueenBlack2317
Summary: this is what happens when One Direction's plane crashes and only them, one girl, and one baby survive. mostly about Zayn Malik but includes Louis Tomlinson, Harry Styles, Liam Payne, and Niall Horan.
1. Chapter 1

**hey guys, ok well this is my first fanfic. im really nervous so tell what u think. critisizm is allowed i would love to hear your opinions. umm, im not sure when i will be able to update, but as soon as i get the chance i will, i promise. but enough chit chat, heres the story :)**

* * *

**Chapter 1:**

I got onto the plane, found my seat - a nice window seat - and made myself comfortable. It was a 15 hour flight back to New York. Visiting my sister in Australia was a little tiring and her two children were a bit annoying. I mean, I love children, and I'm great with them. It's just that after three weeks with the same people in an extremely small house is kind of frustrating.

Speaking of children, I heard a baby crying near the back of the plane. Thank god I had my iPod, because that was bound to get annoying.

A tall-ish, black-haired guy came and occupied the seat next to me, on my right. He was kind of hot. He had an earring on each ear. He was wearing a black jacket, sleeves pushed up revealing a tattoo of crossed fingers, with a plain white t-shirt underneath. He had on black skinny jeans and high tops. Yeah, definitely hot.

He smiled at me. I got all fluttery inside. Even his smile was hot. I smiled back. He got settled in his seat. The sigh signaling to put on our seatbelts flashed overhead. We all did as directed. And then the plane took off.

I put earphones in my ears and rested my head on the headrest. I turned the volume up to a reasonable level - not too loud, but loud enough to blank out the sound of the baby crying in the back. Out of the corner of my eye, I watched Hot Guy chat with the guy on his right.

I turned the volume of my music down, so I could hear what they were saying. I heard Hottie's friend - I was sure it was his friend - whisper, "Sure, you get to sit next a babe." He had a British accent. Cool.

"Shut up, man. She's right next to me," Hottie whispered back, fiercely, though I could hear a smile in his voice.

I tried to hide my smile. Wow. This was going to be an amusing flight.

After about an hour and a half of hearing their talk about girls and other stuff that I didn't want to think about - did all guys talk about that stuff? - I turned my music back up. It was kind of funny for the first hour, but then it started getting a little annoying. Thirty minutes more and I was feeling pissed. They didn't ever shut up. The black-haired guy was still hot, though. It was just that the visit to my sister already had me annoyed, and listening to guys talk for hours wasn't going to help that.

About six hours later, I needed to use the bathroom. I groaned internally; I didn't feel like getting up. I was a very lazy person. I stood up and said to the hot guy, "Excuse me." He got up and moved aside, letting me pass.

On my way to the bathroom, I caught a glimpse of Hottie's friend. He had brown hair - a little shaggy - and blue eyes. He was wearing a blue and white striped t-shirt with suspenders, but it didn't look dorky on him. It looked cute. Not as cute as Hottie, but cute enough. He was wearing red Capri's and Toms. Wow. It actually looked good on him.

I made my way to the bathroom, did my business, and washed my hands. I finished up and opened the door. I was shocked to see Hottie's friend standing right there, waiting to use the bathroom. He looked surprised, and then kind of embarrassed. "Umm, this is the lady's toilet," I said, trying hard not to laugh.

"Yeah, I figured that when you came out of it," he answered, and laughed. I let out a small laugh, too. "The men's bathroom is over there," I told him, pointing.

"Thanks."

I nodded and walked back to my seat, thinking, _I have to tell Dina this, she'll totally crack up!_ Dina was my best friend back in New York. I told her everything.

"Excuse me," I said, again to Hottie. He looked like he was about to doze off. "Sorry," I added. He got up, once again, and let me through. "Its fine," he said - he had a weird accent, British mixed with something else; it was so cute - and smiled. I smiled back and took my seat.

I placed my earphones in my ears and turned on my iPod. When I saw Suspenders come back to his seat, I tried not to crack up. I smiled as I saw him trying - unsuccessfully - to hide a blush working its way to his cheeks.

I laid my head back and closed my eyes, not sleeping, just relaxing. After about half an hour, I felt a sort of heavy weight rest on my shoulder. I looked and saw that Mr. Sleepy Hot Stuff was sleeping on my shoulder. And he was snoring quietly!

I tried to stifle a laugh. Oh God, it was hilarious. Dina would definitely love to hear about this. I looked over at Mr. Suspenders and found him laughing his head off. I smiled. He was taking a video.

I looked back down at Hot Stuff. Then, I poked him, which made Suspenders crack up even more. Hot Stuff didn't do anything when I poked him, so I just left him alone and let him sleep on my shoulder.

When Suspenders finally stopped laughing, I was dozing off, but I was conscious enough to make sure that I put my head back and not on top of Hottie's head. I also tried not to move that much, so his head wouldn't fall off. I don't know why I was trying so hard to make him comfortable, though. I didn't even know him. Whatever.

I fell asleep thinking about that.

**ok tell me what you think, good? bad? i need to no! so plz review let me hear your thoughts... bye:)**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey guys! Ok wow. I've gotten really good reviews and i'm really very happy. So here's your reward: chapter 2 enjoy! : )**

* * *

**Chapter 2:**

When I woke up again, I found that three hours had passed. I looked over at Hot Stuff and saw that he was still asleep. He looked so cute in his sleep.

A few minutes later, he woke up, looking sleepy and adorable. He looked up at me and quickly sat up straight. "Sorry," he said, with his cute accent. He smiled and scratched his head, all cute like.

I smiled back. "It's fine."

He was about to say something else, when the plane started rushing downwards. People started to scream. The seatbelt sign flashed overhead. I followed directions and put my seatbelt on. The flight attendants came around, looking scared, but trying not to show it. "Please stay calm! Everyone stay calm!"

They shouted for order, which just made it louder in the plane. I looked over at Hottie. He looked confused and kind of annoyed. He probably wanted to sleep more.

Then, I looked over at Suspenders. "Zayn! Zayn! What's going on?" He shouted at Hottie. So his name was Zayn. That was a hot name. What was wrong with me? We could possibly be close to death and I'm thinking about how hot the guy next to me is! Seriously? "I don't know, Louis! Now would you stop screaming?" Zayn yelled back. So Suspenders' name was Louis? Also hot.

I looked out the window and saw the ground coming up extremely fast. "Holy SHIT!" I screamed. Zayn - so hot - turned his head quickly. "What?" he asked, looking concerned.

"We're going to crash!" I screamed.

He gasped. "No, really?" he said sarcastically.

"No, I mean like in five seconds!"

"Wh-"

BAM!

We crashed. I heard the crushing and bending of metal. The plane bumped and my body was thrown sideways. I heard a crack and realized it was the sound of my head hitting the window next to me. I heard it before I felt it, but when I did feel it, it hurt like hell. Searing pain shot through me. I was too busy trying to bear the pain that I didn't hear the crushing of the bag holder above me.

I noticed it too late, however. By the time I saw it, it was already falling. As I got ready to feel the pain of it crushing my poor bones, I felt strong arms pull me out of my seat, away from the falling piece of metal. I fell onto the floor, into the walkway. I looked up and saw that it was Zayn who had saved me. "Thanks," I whispered, unable to make my voice any louder, because of the overwhelming pain in head and the fact that I almost died just now. He helped me up.

"Are you okay?" he asked, then his eyes widened. "Your head! It's bleeding!"

I placed my hand on my head and brought it back down to see my fingers covered in warm, bright red blood. "Oh."

I started feeling dizzy, due to the fact that my head was bleeding a lot and the fact that blood made me dizzy. I started to wobble, and grabbed on to one of the chairs for support. Zayn took hold of my waist and helped me sit down on the chair. "Are you going to faint?" he asked me.

"I-I don't know," I replied.

I managed to keep my eyes open. I looked around. I saw only three people standing. One of them was the suspenders guy. Louis. Another one was a medium height guy with blonde hair. And the last one was a sort of tall guy with straight light brown hair. I wasn't conscious enough to see what they were wearing, though.

Zayn told Louis to watch me and see if I needed anything, while he went to check for other survivors. I watched him walk away. Then, I saw Louis come to stand near to me. "Are you alright?" he asked._ Of course I am, I just got my head smashed in a window and I'm bleeding like there's no tomorrow. I'm completely fine._

I looked at him. "Seriously?"

"Sorry, that was a stupid question. Do you need anything?" he asked. "Like what?" I answered.

"I don't know. What do people who just got their head smashed up need?"

I let out a small laugh. "An ambulance," I said.

He laughed. "Sorry, that's not really possible at the moment."

"Niall! Liam! I need you over here!" I heard Zayn call out from somewhere behind us. The two strangers - Niall and Liam; I wasn't sure which one was which - went to Zayn to help him with whatever he needed help with.

A minute later, I heard someone cry out. I guess there was another survivor. Louis was looking in that direction. I tried to turn my head, but suddenly pulled in a breath when pain erupted inside my head. "Don't move your head," Louis said. "We should stop the bleeding. You're loosing a lot of blood." He reached over and came up with a pooh bear blanket. He balled it up and pressed it to my head. "Ow," I said, squeezing my eyes closed.

"Sorry."

As he held the blanket to my head, I looked into his blue eyes. I swallowed. Our faces were inched apart. Too close. "I'm Louis, by the way," he said.

"I'm Anna."

More gazing into each other's eyes. I took the blanket, holding it in place, so Louis could rest his arm. I noticed he had some cuts and scrapes. Nothing big.

I looked again and saw a huge gash in his right arm. "Oh my God! Your arm!" I said.

He looked at it. "It's fine. Nothing big," he said. "Nothing big? It's huge!" I insisted.

He sighed. "It doesn't even really hurt."

"Still! It's bleeding!"

"Fine," he said, reaching over again. This time he came up with a small pillow. He held it up, showing it to me, and then held it to the gash in his arm. "Happy?"

I nodded slightly, trying hard to not make the pain any worse.

Just then, the two guys that went to help Zayn came back, supporting a guy with insanely curly hair between them. His left leg was covered in blood, and he looked like he was in terrible pain.

"Harry! Oh God!" Louis exclaimed. Wow, that's great, they all know each other and I'm just a random person that's stuck with them until we found a way out of this mess. "Does it hurt really bad?" Louis asked. I rolled my eyes. He asked the stupidest questions. Harry - the curly-haired guy - seemed to think so, too.

"Of course it hurts bad! I need to sit down," he said. Niall and Liam - I still didn't know which one was which - sat him down on the chair across from me. "And who's this?" he asked.

"Anna," Louis replied. "Anna, this is Harry," he said, pointing to the curly-haired one. "This is Niall," pointing to the blonde one. "And this is Liam," pointing to the straight, brown-haired one.

I nodded. Then Zayn came back, holding the cutest baby in the world. The baby was crying and he was bruised up. "Aww," I said. "He's so cute!"

"And that's Zayn," Louis said, pointing to Zayn. "His bib says his name is Jonah. Are you good with babies?" Zayn asked, hopefully.

I nodded. "Yeah, I love babies," I replied.

"You think you could take care of his diaper, because it really stinks."

I laughed. "Sure," I said. "Was there a bag with baby stuff in it, where he was sitting?"

"I'm not sure. I'll go check. Here, can you hold him?"

I put the pooh bear blanket down and lifted Baby Jonah up, taking him from Zayn. He really did stink. As Zayn went to search for the baby bag, I played with Jonah and his little cute hands. He stopped crying for a little. He looked like he was about a year old. _Who brings a one-year-old on a plane?_

I tried not to think about the many things that could have happened to his mother. They were all horrid things, that put terrifying images in my head. To think that he would have to grow up without a mother was horrible.

Zayn came back with a black bag in his hand. He handed it to me. "Thanks," I said and got up to change Jonah's diapers.

When I finished, I came back to find only Louis and Harry sitting there. "Where'd the others go?" I asked.

"To look for any other people and for a way out of the plane. The emergency doors are all smashed," Louis said.

"Oh." Jonah started crying again in my arms. "Shh. Don't cry. It's ok. Shh," I cooed.

"He looks so squishy," Harry said. That earned him an odd look from me. "Well, it's true, isn't it?" He had a British accent, too. Awesome, I get to stay with five British guys and an adorable baby. It wouldn't be that bad if we weren't stuck here in this plane.

"Harry, don't creep Anna out," Louis said.

I smiled and sat down. It was going to be a long wait to get out of this smashed up hell hole.


	3. Chapter 3

**I'm so sorry guys! Please don't kill me. I know I took an extremely long time with this chapter and I'm extremely sorry! I've actually been writing a book, like an original and its been taking up a lot of my time. Also I haven't that much inspiration. The ideas aren't coming to me as easily... So anyways, to make up for the long wait, here's chapter 3. I hope you like it : )**

* * *

_**Chapter 3:**_

After an hour of waiting for Zayn and the others to find an exit, I decided to go help them. "I'm going to help them look. Louis, you want to come?" I asked Louis.

"Um, no actually, I think I'm going to stay here with Harry, if that's ok," He answered.

"Yeah, that's fine," I said.

"Louis, will you hold me?" Harry asked.

I smirked. It was funny that a guy that was probably 19 years old need to be 'held'.

"Actually, I kind of need him to hold Jonah. Sorry," I said. I handed over Jonah to Louis and started to walk away.

I heard Louis ask Harry from behind me, "What do I do with it?"

"Don't ask me," Harry replied.

I smiled, shook my head, and went to help look for a way off the plane.

About two hours later, we managed to break down one of the emergency exits. It was very hard, but we did it.

Now, we were trying to help Harry out. His leg was definitely broken and we hadn't found a first-aid kit as yet to dress his wound. I was worried that it might get infected. I made a mental note in my head to remember to find a first-aid kit, soon.

The exit was at the front of the plane, so we started walking that way. Harry was supported by Louis and Liam. I carried Jonah and Niall carried the baby bag. Zayn led the way.

We got to the exit and we stopped. I figured the plane was on its side and it would be close to the ground - which it was - but not close enough. When we had gotten the exit open, we hadn't actually looked at the distance down. It was at least five feet from the ground. We could jump down, but Harry couldn't.

"What do we do now?" Harry asked.

The rest of us looked around at each other, wondering the same thing. Zayn spoke then.

"Now, we find a way to get you down."

Harry raised his eyebrows.

"How about me and Louis go down and you guys try to lift him down from up here. And we'll get him from the ground," Liam suggested. It was the first I'd heard him talk, really. His voice was kind of deep and obviously British-sounding. Hot.

"Sounds good," Niall said. It was the first I heard his voice, too. His was less deep, but it didn't exactly sound British. Well, that's a head-scratcher.

The rest of us nodded in agreement. Niall put the baby bag on the floor and helped Zayn take Harry from Louis and Liam.

Then, Louis and Liam jumped down to the ground. They landed on their knees and got up.

"Ok, we're ready. Bring him down," Louis called.

With that, Zayn and Niall very carefully helped Harry sit on the edge. Louis and Liam reached up on their tiptoes and took hold of his waist. They started to lift him down.

It all looked very awkward and I felt very useless. Apparently, when Liam said 'you guys,' he meant 'you _guys_.'

Harry was almost safely on the ground, when I heard him cry out in pain. Then, I heard Louis saying, "I'm so sorry, Harry! I'm sorry!"

Harry groaned. "I'm fine."

They finally got him down, safe and sound. Niall jumped down after and asked for the baby bag. Zayn handed it to him and turned to me.

"Your turn," he said.

I was about to go, but I suddenly remembered about the first-aid kit. If it was going to be this hard to get back on the plane, I might as well get it now. "You coming?" Zayn asked.

"First-aid kit," I mumbled.

"Sorry, what?" he asked.

"We need a first-aid kit for Harry's leg and everyone else's cuts and stuff," I said.

"Oh right," he said and turned back towards the exit. "Guys, we're going to find a first-aid kit," he told them.

Then, we searched the plane a first-aid kit.

We found two, one at the front of the plane and one at the back.

I still had Jonah with me and when I had to get off the plane, I gave him to Niall, because Louis and Liam were holding Harry. Once Jonah was off, I jumped down, landing hard on my knees, probably bruising them.

Then, I felt searing pain shoot through my head. I grunted in pain, remembering my head was injured. "Oh, shit. That hurt," I groaned, holding my head.

"You okay?" Zayn asked from above.

"Yeah, I'm fine. Just forgot I hit my head before," I answered.

He didn't look like he believed that I was alright, but he handed down the first-aid kits and jumped to the ground.

Once we were all down, we looked up at the hulk of shit that we assumed wouldn't crash when we were first getting on it.

"So, what now?" I asked.

"We should probably look around," Niall suggested.

"Yeah, take in our surroundings and stuff," Liam agreed.

We found Harry a tree to sit under and brace up against. It was decided that Liam would stay with Harry and Jonah, and the rest of us would go look around. After some argument from Louis - he didn't want to leave Harry for some reason - we finally got him to come with us.

Where the plane had crashed was a bunch of fallen trees and other small plants and such. We split up into two groups. Me and Zayn went in one way and Louis and Niall went the other way.

There were a lot of trees - and I mean a lot. And it didn't seem to end. I guessed it would be a long time until we got to the end - supposing there was one. So I decided to pass the time by getting to know Zayn and the rest of the guys.

"So, you guys all know each other?" I asked.

"Yeah, we're kind of in a band together, One Direction," he answered.

_One Direction? Where have I heard that name before?_ Hmm... It sounded really familiar.

"That's so cool."

Then, I remembered Dina talking about them all the time. "Oh yeah, my friend talks about you guys all the time. She's like obsessed. And you're all British?"

"Well, Niall's Irish and I'm half Pakistani."

Oh, that explains the not-exactly-British accents. "Cool," I said and ducked under a branch.

"I'm guessing you're from America, then?" he asked.

"Yeah, New York. It's pretty boring," I answered.

"I doubt it, we were there on tour and it was awesome. We had a lot of fun there," he said and smiled a mysterious smile, which had me wondering what kind of fun he was talking about.

"Yeah, well if you're living there your whole life, I guess it gets kind of old," I said.

"I guess. We're always traveling and seeing new things so places never really get old. We try to make the best of it," he said.

"That's cool."

"So, your name was...?"

"Anna."

He nodded. "I'm Zayn," he said.

"Yeah, Louis told me."

"Oh, yeah."

We walked in silence for a while. It was kind of awkward. The trees seemed to go on for miles. After a while, my feet started to ache.

"There's a lot of trees..." Zayn said, stating the obvious.

"Yeah. Maybe we should go back and -"

"Wait, I think there's something up ahead," Zayn cut me off.

We walked a little more and found that the trees ended, leading to... a beach. And there was an ocean that went out for thousands of miles. There was nothing else.

"What - that's all that's here? We walked all this way to find _this_?" I asked.

"Damn," Zayn said. "Let's hope Louis and Niall found something."

"Yeah," I said, sighing. I was exhausted from the walk. It must have been at least six miles, in addition to having to get over fallen branches and other stuff. Plus, I actually had lost a lot of blood from my head injury, and it hurt like hell and it made me feel a little dizzy, no matter how hard I tried to not think about it.

Zayn seemed to realize that and said, "We should take a break before heading back. You look tired."

I wanted to take a break. I really did, but I knew the others would probably start to worry and that we should get back as soon as we could.

"I'm fine. We should get back," I said.

"No, you're not. You just got your head busted open and then you walked about six miles after you lost a whole bunch of blood and now you want to turn around and do it again? We're taking a break," he said, firmly. It was sweet that he cared, but also kind of annoying because I didn't want to waste time on 'resting.'

I sighed dramatically. "Fine," I said, rolling my eyes, and plopped myself down underneath a big tree. I patted the ground next to me, inviting him to sit.

He accepted the invitation and sat beside me, leaning against the tree. He sighed, looking out at the ocean. It was beautiful, with sun over it, glowing orange. I then realized that it was already sunset. Our flight should have been landing at this time, but instead it was on its side, all smashed up.

"How the hell did this happen? We're supposed to be in New York right now," he said.

"I know. God, my parents are probably freaking out! They didn't even want me going to Australia by myself and now we're stuck God knows where - hold on."

I patted my pocket. Yes, it was still there. I pulled out my phone and opened it. I squinted my eyes, not being able to properly because of the glare of the sun hitting the screen.

"What are you doing?" I heard Zayn ask.

I ignored him and looked at the screen. Just as I assumed, there was no signal. Well, I had to try.

"Ugh! Like I was saying, we're stuck God knows where, without any way of communication! How the hell am I going to get home?!"

I threw my phone on the ground, not hard enough to break it, though. "It's going to be alright. We'll find a way to get back, I promise," Zayn said, trying to calm me. It didn't exactly work, though. I looked at him.

"Don't make promises you can't keep, Zayn."

"Look, when a plane crashes, the people who help the plane land and stuff know, and they will send help," he said.

"How can you be so sure?" I asked.

"I just am."

"Whatever, we should probably start heading back, now," I said. It was late and the others were probably back already.

"Are you sure you're ok to walk? I can always lift you, if you want," he said, doing a silly eyebrow dance thing. I laughed.

"I'm not going to let you lift me for six miles. I'm fine."

"Ok, then." He stood, holding out his hand for me. I took it and he lifted me to my feet.

Then, we started walking back. We were both quiet for about two miles. Zayn broke the silence by asking, "So, how old are you?"

"Eighteen. What about you? And the rest of the guys, of course," I said.

"I'm nineteen, Louis' twenty, And the rest of them are eighteen. Liam's the oldest out of the three of them and Harry's the youngest," he answered.

"Wow."

Awkward silence...

We walked on, me following Zayn.

And we walked and walked and walked.

At one point, I asked him if he knew where he was going. He'd said absolutely and kept on walking.

After about four miles more, I stopped and looked at Zayn. "Are we lost?" I asked him.

"No, of course not," he said. But I could tell he was lying. I put my hands on my hips and stared up at him with my brown eyes for a few seconds until he finally gave in.

"Ok, yes we're lost," he said, sighing.

"I thought you said you knew where you were going," I said.

He didn't reply.

"Great, so what do we do? Keep walking?"

"I don't know. Let's take a break, ok?" he said. "I think I see a clearing up ahead, let's go sit down over there."

"Fine."

We walked a little more and, sure enough, there was a clearing there. It was kind of hard to make out, though, because the trees were covering the sky and the sun. I looked again and saw that it wasn't that the trees were covering the sky. It was actually night. The sky was dark and the moon wasn't even out tonight.

"How long have we been walking?" I asked, getting worried.

"I'm not exactly sure."

"Forget resting. We have to find our way back! The others will probably be worried sick!" I said.

"It's too dark to be going anywhere, right now. We need light to find our way back and we can't exactly do that at night," Zayn reasoned.

I wasn't listening, though. "We have to at least try!"

"Trust me, we won't make it back. Our best option is to wait here until morning and then start heading back," he said.

"But -"

"Trust me," he said again.

"Ok fine."

I sat down in the tall grass, in the middle of the clearing, and Zayn sat next to me. "So..." I let my voice trail off.

"So," Zayn said.

There was another awkward silence. I lay down and stared up at the sky that I now knew was not covered by trees. There weren't many stars to look at, but the few that were there were very bright and beautiful.

I rested my hands on my stomach. I felt Zayn lay down next to me. "How long are we going to be stuck here?" I asked him, knowing he had absolutely no idea what the answer to that question was.

"I don't know. But we will get home. I'll make sure of it," he said.

Even though I knew he had no way of making sure of that, the thought warmed me. I smiled and closed my eyes.

"Ok, see you in the morning," I murmured.

"Yeah. Good night, Anna," he whispered.

"Good night," I replied, already drifting off into a peaceful, but light sleep.


	4. Chapter 4

**OMG OMG OMG I'M SOOOOOOOOOOOO SORRY! Its been sooooooo long since I updated and I'm soo sorry! I don't know if anyone is still reading this but if you are, thank you for being so patient with me. Ok from now, I will try to update sooner. But I'm not exactly sure how soon so don't expect anything. K? Here's chapter 4! Enjoy! : )**

* * *

**_Chapter 4_**

I felt the sun shining in my face and I jolted upright, immediately. For a second, I had no clue where I was, how I got there, and what was happening.

Then I remembered all the events of yesterday. The commotion on the plane, me hitting my head, the plane crashing, getting lost. Oh, yeah. Me and Zayn were lost somewhere, away from the rest of the survivors of the plane crash.

My head was aching like crazy. I groaned and held it, wanting to burst out into tears, which wasn't normal for me; I didn't cry easily. God, it hurt like hell!

I felt Zayn stir next to me. I looked over at him. I smiled. His dark hair was sticking up in every direction possible. He sat up and looked at me.

"Morning," he croaked, sleepily.

"Morning," I replied.

He groaned and stood, helping me to my feet.

"So, it wasn't all a dream, was it?" he asked.

"Unfortunately not. How are we going to get back?"

"I'm not exactly sure. We should start walking, though," he replied.

I nodded. We started walking again, trying to find our way back to the group.

* * *

"So, how's your head?" Zayn asked after we had walked a few miles in silence. I sighed.

"Well, it hurts pretty bad, but I can deal with it," I replied. He nodded. "By the way, I never asked you if you were okay," I added.

"I'm fine. Just got some cuts and bruises here and there but other than that I'm okay," he answered.

We kept walking until we saw the trees end, leading out to...

To more beach.

"Damn it!" Zayn said.

"Great. You know, I don't think we're ever going to find them. We don't know how big this place is or where the hell they are. We've been walking for miles and we still haven't found them," I said.

"We'll just keep looking," Zayn told me. I turned to him.

"For how long? How long are we going to walk until we find them? We could walk forever and not find them."

"We will," he said, looking into my eyes. "Let's just keep walking, okay?"

After a minute, I gave in. "Yeah, okay. Fine," I sighed.

"Okay." He turned around and started walking in the direction opposite of what they had come from. I followed.

We walked for hours on end. It was already starting to get dark. We had rested a few times, then got up and kept walking.

My head was still aching and all I wanted was to crawl into to a ball and cry my eyes out. I don't think I've ever wanted to cry this much in my life.

Zayn looked over at me and saw my pained expression. "Are you okay?" he asked, looking concerned.

"Yeah, it's just my head," I answered.

"We should take a break. We'll start walking again in a little," Zayn suggested.

"Okay," I said, and quickly sat down under a tree. He sat next to me.

I looked up, through the trees and saw that the sun was setting. It had been a day and a half and neither of us had eaten anything. I was starving.

I sighed and leaned my head back on the tree. We sat there like that for a while. I was about to doze off before I heard someone yelling.

My eyes shot open. Zayn looked over at me, worried. "What is it?" He asked.

"I heard someone yelling," I said. I motioned for him to listen.

There it was again, closer this time. I looked at Zayn. He heard it this time, too. We both got up.

"ZAYN! ANNA!" we heard someone yell.

"That's Louis! LOUIS!" Zayn yelled back.

"ZAYN?! WHERE ARE YOU?!"

"OVER HERE!" he screamed. We started walking toward the sound of Louis' voice.

We finally spotted him looking all over the place for us. "Loueh!" Zayn called. He looked at us and relief washed over his face. He ran over.

"Guys! I'm so glad I found you! We were looking everywhere. We thought you were dead! And then the baby started crying and we didn't know what to do or how to stop it but Liam took it and started bouncing it and it started laughing and it was so cute but we still couldn't find you guys. I'm so glad you're okay!" Louis babbled. Then, he grabbed us both into a huge bear hug.

"Okay, let's get back to the others," I said when he let go. Louis nodded and lead the way back.

* * *

**Ok there you have it. I know its short but I tried my best. Tell me what you thought if you're still reading this. Byee! : )**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hey guys! So I've got chapter 5 right here... Sorry it took soo long. Hope you like it. And by the way, can you guys plzz plzz plzzz review for me? I need to know if you guys like it or not. If you don't I'll stop writing but if you do then I might make this fanfic pretty long ; ) And if you have any suggestions for me feel free to tell me. Anyways, enough talking. Here's chapter 5! **

* * *

_**Chapter 5:**_

Louis led us back to the group. He talked the whole way there. He told us how they were looking for us for so long and how Harry's leg was starting to look really bad.

It might be infected or something, I thought to myself. I wasn't a doctor but I knew a little about dressing wounds and cuts. Back in New York, when I was young, my parents, my sister, and I used to go on little hiking trips. I was a bit clumsy, so I fell a lot. My mother used to clean up my cuts, and one time I broke my arm and she took some ripped cloth and made it into a sling that I wore until we got back to the car.

I learned from my mother everything I know about medical stuff. She was a doctor, so obviously she knew what to do. I didn't really care for the medical field; I just knew what I needed to know for small cuts and scrapes and other stuff. I didn't exactly know what I wanted to do, actually, in terms of school. I was supposed to be in college, but I told my parents that I needed more time to think about what I wanted to do.

Louis' voice interrupted my thoughts. "Anna, do you know how to take care of a broken leg?" he asked.

"Maybe. I'm not sure. I'll have to look at it," I answered.

He nodded. "I hope Harry will be alright," he said, sounding genuinely worried.

"I'm sure he will. It'll just take time to heal," I assured Louis.

We walked a little more in silence. Then, Louis said, "When Niall and I looking around, we found a beach a few miles from the plane."

Me and Zayn stared at him. More beach. Which meant there was beach on both sides of this place. Which meant we were on an island. Without any boats.

"What?" Louis asked.

"We found a beach, too. And it was a big beach," Zayn said.

Louis' face fell. "Does that mean...?"

I nodded. He sighed. "Well, that's just great," he said, sarcastically. "We're going to be stuck here forever!"

"No, we won't Louis. Don't think like that," Zayn told him.

"Its not like you're not thinking it, too," Louis said.

"How's Jonah?" I asked, changing the subject.

"He keeps crying but I think he's just hungry. I'm hungry, too. How are we going get food? Oh my God, what if we starve to death! Or what if we're looking for food and a giant bear attacks us! Or what if..."

I sighed, tuning his voice out. Louis was a very talkative guy and sometimes it could probably be nice, but right now I was just tired and he was just making things depressing by talking about all the ways we could die.

I looked over at Zayn and saw him looking straight ahead, seemingly trying to tune Louis out like me. Looking at him, I noticed again how beautiful Zayn was. My eyes studied his face, his dark eyes, his nose, his lips. Then, I thought about how it would feel to kiss them.

Immediately, I snapped out of my daze. How could I think that? Sure, he was hot, but I barely knew the guy. Or any of the guys that I was stuck on this island with.

I stared in front of me, walking at a fast pace to keep up with Louis and Zayn. A few more minutes and we were walking back into clearing with our crashed plane.

"Zayn! Anna! You guys are ok!" Niall jumped up from his spot next to Harry under a tree. Liam looked up from where he was standing bouncing Jonah up and down, making him laugh.

"Hey, glad you guys are back. We were pretty worried," Liam said.

Harry nodded. I looked over at his leg. He had rolled the pant leg up so his knee, which had the most blood, was exposed. "How is it?" I asked.

"It hurts, but I guess its ok," he said.

I walked over to it to take a look. It was covered in blood so I couldn't really see much. "Where's the first-aid kit?" I asked.

Harry pointed to a pile of things, including some water bottles, some bags of chips, and what looked like boxes of plane food off to the side. I didn't remember bringing all of that out. "Liam went back on and got some supplies," Harry explained, seeing my confused expression. I nodded and got up to get the kit. I also grabbed a water bottle.

Walking back, I saw Louis sitting next to Harry. I smirked to myself. He really seemed to care about Harry. I crouched down next to his leg, setting the first-aid kit on the ground. I took out a gauze and poured some water onto it. Harry winced as I began to clean the dried blood off his leg. From the corner of my eye, I saw Louis flinch as if it was his leg that was broken.

Once his leg was clean, I saw a huge gash on his knee. I didn't exactly know what to do, so I just got a big roll of gauze and wrapped his knee with it. I finished and sat back on my haunches. I looked up at Harry.

"All done," I said.

He smiled. "Thank you, Anna."

"No problem," I said, smiling back. "So, who's next?"

* * *

After I finished cleaning up everyone's cuts and bruises, it was dark. My eyes were just adjusting to the darkness, when I heard my stomach grumble. Jonah, who I was holding in my arms, giggled, flashing his cute little dimples.

I looked down at him and smiled. I ran my hand through his short black hair. He was so adorable. He reminded me of my sister's kids back in Australia.

My sister.

She thinks that I'm in New York.

Maybe my parents called her and told I didn't come back. God. They're probably freaking.

My thoughts were interrupted when my stomach grumbled again. Ok, I was pretty hungry. I looked around at the boys. They were all sitting on the ground next to Harry, talking to each other, but I couldn't hear what they were saying. I could barely see anything.

"Any of you guys know how to start a fire?" I called. They all looked up.

"No..." they said.

"Does anyone have a lighter?"

"I think I might have one," Zayn said. He stuck a hand in his pocket and felt around. He came up with a black lighter. He handed it over to me.

"Can you guys like, get some wood and stuff?" I asked.

They all nodded. "Oh, and make sure they're kind of dry," I added. They walked off, leaving Harry, Jonah, and I next the crashed plane.

I walked over to the tree Harry was sitting under and sat down next to him, balancing Jonah in my arms.

"So, you like babies," Harry said. It wasn't exactly a question, more like a statement.

"Yeah, I guess. My sister has two kids, a boy and a girl, and I take care of them sometimes." I paused, "Used to take care of them. Now we're stuck on this island..." My voice trailed off.

"What are their names? Your sister's kids?" he asked.

"Abby and Trevor. They're the sweetest kids. I miss them." I sighed.

"Yeah. You know, our stylist has a baby. Her name's Lux. She's the most adorable baby in the world," Harry said.

"How old is she?"

"She's going to be one in a few months," he said. "I hope we get back in time for her birthday. How old are Abby and Trevor?"

"Abby's three and Trevor's five," I said.

He nodded. He was about to say something else but they guys came back, carrying a bunch of wood. They all dumped it in a pile by our tree.

I handed Jonah to Zayn, who started bouncing him up and down, and tried to light a stick on fire. It took a few tries, but finally the stick caught fire and I placed it in the pile.

Soon enough, we had ourselves a small fire. We all sat around it, Jonah in Zayn's lap. All was peaceful, until Jonah started crying all of a sudden. Zayn started shushing him. "I think he's hungry," Harry said.

"So am I, but I'm not crying," Niall said with his Irish accent. I smirked.

"We have some plane food, don't we?" I asked.

"Yeah, I'll get it," Liam said, standing up. He walked over to the pile of plane stuff, grabbed a few things, and walked back. He handed us all sandwiches in clear plastic boxes. He also put a bottle of water on the ground for us to share.

"What about Jonah? Doesn't he need, like, baby food or something?" Louis asked.

I nodded. "Is there any in the bag?" I asked.

"I'll go check," Liam volunteered, standing up again. He got the baby bag and walked back. He dropped it on the ground and sat down again.

I grabbed the bag and opened it. There was milk in a baby bottle, some diapers, a blanket, and some mushed up stuff. It wasn't a lot but Jonah had to eat.

I pulled out the baby mush, pulled Jonah onto my lap, and started to feed him. He didn't look like he was enjoying it, though, and he kept pushing my hand away.

I sighed, frustrated. "Jonah, you have to eat," I said, finally getting the plastic spoon into his mouth. I scooped out some more and was about to put it in his mouth, when, all of a sudden, he threw up all over me.

I jumped. "Eww!" I exclaimed. Looking down at Jonah, I saw him _smiling_. He _enjoyed_ vomiting on me.

"Jonah, that is _not_ funny!" I scolded him. I heard the boys snickering around me. My head popped up.

"_Not_ funny!" I repeated. They seemed to get the point and quieted down, although Niall and Louis were still giggling quietly.

I rolled my eyes and searched through the baby bag for some tissues. I found a couple and grabbed them. I dabbed at the baby puke on my blue shirt. If there was anything I hated about babies, it would definitely be the throw up. I was great with babies and I loved them but I couldn't stand vomit.

"Here, how about you wet the tissue," Zayn suggested, handing me a water bottle. I took it and dampened the tissue. Then, I began to dabbed at my shirt again.

It took me a couple minutes, but I finally got the puke off. I sighed and dropped the tissue on the ground. My whole shirt was soaked. That, plus some dried blood that was from either my head or Harry's leg and some rips made me look like a hobo.

"Are you going to eat that?" Niall, who was sitting on my other side, asked, pointing to my half-eaten sandwich.

"Uh, no, I guess not. You can have it, if you want it." I passed it to him and he gobbled the whole thing down in two seconds. I sat back, staring into the dying fire. I took a long stick and pushed around some pieces of wood, making the fire a little bigger.

I let my mind wander off again to the beautiful, black-haired boy sitting beside me. I leaned my head back against the tree behind me and closed my eyes.

Then, all of a sudden, I heard a helicopter flying over head. My eyes popped open. Was that our rescue party?

* * *

**Yeah I know, cliff hanger, omg. Alright I know these first few chapters are pretty boring but I promise it will get more interesting later on, hence the cliff hanger. Anyway, review, pleeaasee. Byee : )**


End file.
